So Much For My Happy Ending SA for Ella
by Nightwing13
Summary: A stadalone for my friend Ella which features Harry. HarryxOC, sad.


**A standalone for my friend Ella from Shine A Light Fictions. Hope you enjoy! I do not own McFLY or Ella, or the Song My Happy Ending which I obtained the inspiration for!**

**So Much For My Happy Ending**

I woke up this morning thinking today would be a wonderful day. I woke up, facing my nightstand to see my favorite picture of my long time fiance, Harry Judd, and me standing under a giant oak tree, holding each other so close. It was my favorite picture. It was from the day Harry told me for the first time he loved me.  
I smiled, remembering that day. Then I threw the covers off me and climbed out of bed. I performed my morning routine that required getting dressed, brushing my teeth and hair, and applying make-up. Then my phone instantly rang. I walked back to the nightstand where my cellphone laid. I picked it open and read the text message from my good friend Jem.  
_Get to the studio quick_

I reread the text, a bit puzzled by it. _Why would Jem tell me to come to the studio?_ The studio was where Harry and his band, McFLY, always recorded in London. I shrugged and did what Jem said.  
I picked up my black leather purse that was next to my nightstand and headed out the front door. I didn't bother calling for a cab, or getting a bus because I had bought a flat so close to the studio to see Harry record. In fact, it was all thanks to him that I lived so close to it. He picked the flat and told me I should get it. Of course I did.  
I walked down the sidewalk and into the studio lobby. I didn't bother waiting for the elevator to make it to the lobby floor because it's always slow. Instead, I took the hidden stairwell and climbed the stairs to the sixth floor. There's my work out for the day!  
"Hey Jem!" I greeted my friend as I walked into the lounge area of the sixth floor. Her dark hair was flipped over her shoulder as she turned to me. When I was waiting for her friendly smile to greet me, I was greeted my a worried look. My smile fell and I grabbed her shoulders. "What's wrong? Did Danny do something?" She shook her head. "Then what is it?"  
"It's not Danny..." She whisperered. My eyebrows narrowed in confusion.  
"Then who?" Just as she opened her mouth I could hear the voice of my fiance's best friend Dougie.  
"Harry, come on! You're engaged, stop messing with that blonde bimbo!" My heads fell from Jem's shoulders to my sides.  
"Wait, Ella!" Jem said as she tried to grab my wrist as I began to walk away, but she missed. I walked through the halls of the sixth floor to the back where the guys use to chill by the soda machine. But when I found my darling fiance, I wasn't happy.  
Neither Tom or Danny were around. In fact, only Dougie and Harry were there, except so was a blonde girl. And this _girl_ was leaning against the soda machine as my _fiance_ pinned her to it.  
"Shut up mate. It's not like Ella will find out." Harry said as he began kissing the blonde, whore's neck.  
"Harry, don't say that. Karmas a bitch, you know she'll find out. Maybe not now, but maybe after you two finally get married. Why even bother messing with that girl, she's not even as good looking as Ella!" Dougie scolded Harry.  
"Shut up Doug! I feel trapped by Ella. She only thinks of us getting married and living a happily ever after!" Harry yelled at Dougie as he stepped away from the girl.  
"So this whole time you were playing me?" I found myself saying. Both the boys froze. Then their heads slowly turned towards my direction.  
"Ella..." They both said together.  
"Answer my question." I demanded, glaring at Harry. I could feel the tears behind my eyes, just about to spill out.  
"El..."  
"ANSWER ME!" I yelled at Harry. He flinched at my sudden outburst. I've never yelled at him before...I never had a reason.  
"Harry, just tell her you're with me." The blonde bimbo said as she slid her left hand over his chest. More anger formed inside of me and I found myself stomping over to the girl and slapping her across the face.  
"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SLUT!" I yelled at her. I turned back to Harry. "NOW FUCKING ANSWER ME!" He just looked away, as if he was disquested with himself. The tears finally began to fall. "I HATE YOU!" As if my body took over, I began running back to the stairwell. Not even bothering to say another word to Jem.  
I didn't stop running. I ran down the stairs, through the lobby, and out of the studio. I continued running to my apartment complex but I felt a grip on my wrist that pulled me to a stop. I turned around to see Harry.  
"LET ME GO YOU ASS!" I yelled as I tried pulling my wrist out of his grasp.  
"Ella, ELLA LISTEN TO ME!" He yelled, capturing my attention. I paused from his sudden outburst, but then I continued to cry.  
"Why...why are you doing this." He loosened his grip and looked down at the ground.  
"I'm...I'm not happy where this is going...I'm not ready to get married." My eyes widened.  
"Then why ask me to marry you? I thought you loved me!" He finally looked into my eyes, and it hit me.  
He didn't love me.  
I pulled my wrist from his grasp and finally ran from him. I ran to my flat and locked the door, only to fall against it and slide down till my but hit the floor.  
What could a girl do at a time when your fiance tells you he doesn't love you anymore?  
Cry.

**Three Weeks Later...**  
I just finished packing my last box in my flat. Today was the day I was finally leaving Lodon. I needed to leave this unloved life behind and start a new one. And to do that, I needed to head home and tell my family the wedding was off.  
I picked up the last box and carried it to the front door and forgot one more thing I left behind in the flat. I put the box down and walked back over to my night stand. I left the picture of Harry and me, I honestly didn't know what to do with it. I picked it up and slowly walked over to the desk where a trashcan sat next to it. I stood in front of it, unsure of what to do with the picture.  
"So, you're actually leaving..." I looked over at the front door to see Harry.  
I didn't cry.  
"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him as I looked back down at the picture in my hands.  
"I came to apologize." I laughed. "I'm serious."  
"Just like you were serious when you asked me to marry you?" I said as I looked back at Harry and glared at him. He was going to say something else, but he just looked at the ground.  
"Where are you going?" He asked, his voice sounded a little closer as I looked back at the picture.  
"Home, to South Korea."  
"Why?"  
"Because I only moved out here because you asked me to. Because I thought we were in love." I suddenly felt his arms around me.  
"I do love you." I bit my lip, preventing myself from crying. I couldn't believe him, not after what he did. "I'm an idiot for cheating on you, and I'm an idiot for telling you I was done with our relationship." I let out a laugh.  
"Funny, cause I am." I released the picture from my hands and it fell into the metal trash can. I broke away from his arms and walked to the front door. Before I picked up the box I looked down at my left hand and my eyes fell to my ring finger where a simple diamond ring was on my ring finger. I immediately pulled it off and threw it over my shoulder. I picked up the box and before I walked out the door, I grabbed the door handle.  
"So much for my happy ending." And I closed the door.  
I closed the door to my flat. To London. To my new friends. To my lover.


End file.
